walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Info Ezekiel, more commonly known as "King" Ezekiel, is a main character first introduced in Issue 108 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is the self-proclaimed "king" of a community called "The Kingdom", the namesake of his own community. Ezekiel had a pet tiger named Shiva . Ezekiel is a friend of the Hilltop Colony and a close friend to Paul 'Jesus ' Monroe. He also has a strong hatred for Negan and the Saviors , which caused Paul to bring Rick Grimes to him in the hopes of collaborating to defeat them. Comic Link His weapon is known as Ezekiel's Sword Ezekiel 6★ "Shiva Force" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Guardian II: 'When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will apply a damage negating shield on two allies with the lowest HP. The shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack against these allies. Active Skill '''Recover impair ' Ezekiel 5★ Leader Skill All Melee teammates get +24 Crit. You get a medium bonus to Item Drop Rates. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Kingdom Come: '''All teammates get +80% Attack and +40% Defense for 2 turns. Stats Ezekiel 5★ "Life and Death" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Life Steal: When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health. Adrenaline Rush Strike and Stun: Deal 400% Damage and stun for one enemy for 1 turn. Stats Ezekiel 5★ "All Out War" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Guardian: When this Character Performs a critical attack on an enemy they will apply a protective shield around an ally with the lowest hp the shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack or damaging rush against that ally. Adrenaline Rush Critical Strike: Deal 700% Damage to one enemy this character gets +80% crit for 2 turns. Stats Ezekiel 5★ "Survival Road" Leader Skill All Melee Teammates Get A Huge Bonus To AP When Attacking. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Sustained Effort: All teammates get +60% attack +60% defense for 4 turns and regain up to 25% of their max hp for 2 turns Stats Upgrading Tier 2: Down Vest x3, Leather Glove x3, Multi-Tool Knife x1 Tier 3: Leather Glove x3, Topographic Map x4, Wool Beanie x1, Multi-Tool Knife x2 Tier 4: Topographic Map x4, Belt With Holster x6, Army Walkie Talkie x1, Multi-Tool Knife x4 Ezekiel 3★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Tenacity: If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead. Adrenaline Rush Take A Breath: All Teammates Regain up to 35% of their max hp and recover from attack and defense penalties. Stats Ezekiel 4★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Command: While this character is defending, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn. Adrenaline Rush Stalwart Strike: Deal 275% Damage to a line of enemies all teammates get +70% defense for 2 turns. Stats Ezekiel 5★ "Kirkman Series" Leader Skill All Melee Teammates Get A Huge Bonus To AP When Taking Damage. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Focused Strike: '''Deal 500% Damage to one enemy, all teammates get +35% attack and focus for 2 turns. Stats Gallery Category:Strong Category:Leader Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters